He Didn't Even Know Her Name
by XDarkAngelOfLoveX
Summary: One-shot. It was still strange to him sometimes. He was completely in love with a girl he had never had a conversation with, and he didn't even know her name. AU, rating for violence and language.


**Edited on 4/30: So I went through this again and fix the mistakes I caught. I hope it's easier to read and understand now =)**

**Okay, I know that I should be working on the 7****th**** chapter for BWTB, but I am reading the new book by Heather Graham and the idea for this story fuckin PUNCHED me in the face. Like I stayed up all night last night to write this. The only reason I waited till today to upload it is because I was so tired last night that I'm sure I have grammar and spelling errors out the ass, so I'm about to read through it, but if I miss something point it out ok?**

**Anyway this story is not like anything I've ever written before, and I've never read a story like this on here. I don't know how you all are going to take it, but like it or not I really hope you review! **

**BTW, there is no lemon in this; rating is for violence and language.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ, but man I want to sooo bad; there would be a LOT more Vegeta Bulma interaction.**

She had been with him for a while now, three or four years. He couldn't remember exactly how long, but he didn't care; he didn't care to remember his life before her anyway. His day-to-day life hadn't changed at all, but now he had someone to talk to when it was over.

He found her sitting on his bed, looking at him through glossy eyes.

He loved her eyes. They were the color of the ocean and so bright and clear. They were what made him fall in love with her in the first place. She had a way of reading him with those eyes; they could pierce through his very soul with their intensity. Her happiness, her sadness, her pain, her joy, he could read every one of her emotions in her eyes they were so unguarded. Right now he could see sadness in her eyes. He hated it when she looked at him like that.

"I'm okay, it looks worse then it actually is," he told her softly. She shook her head from side to side, displaying her dismay over his appearance. He limped over to the mirror over his dresser and stared at the image looking back at him.

He hadn't lied to her, it really did look worse then it actually was. He guessed he was so used to these beatings that he could barely feel when his fathers fists connected with his skin. But he would not be able to leave his house for a while, at lest until the black eye and the bruise on his cheek faded. He could wear long sleeves and pants to cover the bruises and cuts on the rest of his body. Though it was going to be hard explaining to his small group of friends why he was wearing long sleeves and pants in the middle of summer.

His oldest and best friend would know. He was the only one who knew what his home life was like, but he had respected his wish to keep his secret. He had never told a soul what happened in his house.

He saw her walk up behind him in the reflection. His stomach clenched when he saw she was crying. He hated it when she cried, cause he knew there was nothing that he could do to consul her. He turned to face her and he tried to give her a small smile, but his cheek hurt too much when he tried.

"Please don't cry. I'm okay, really." He reached his hand out to brush the tears off her cheek, but his hand passed right through her, just like every other time before.

He had been a child when he started seeing ghosts.

The first one he remembered seeing was when he was around four. His mother had taken him to the park to play for awhile, to get him out of the house and away from his father who was drunk; no surprise there. He had just climbed to the top of the slide when he noticed a boy maybe two or three years older then him sitting at the top. He looked like he was afraid.

"Um, excuse me, are you goin down?" The boy had spun around in shock and looked at him with wide eyes.

"You see me?" He had asked.

"O'course. Are you goin to slide down? Cause I wanna turn too." The boy looked away from him then, his cheeks turned a light shade of pink.

"I'm...I'm afraid to. I'm waiting for my mommy to come get me, but I've been sitting here a very long time."

"Well, how 'bout if I go down and wait for you at the bottom? That way you won't be scared no more." The boy smiled and nodded his head. Vegeta scurried his way back down the ladder and ran around to the front of the slide.

"Okay! You can slide down now!"

"Vegeta, who are you talking too?" His mother walked up next to him and looked down at him with a small amount of fear in her beautiful onyx eyes.

"The boy, mommy. He's afraid to slide cause his mommy's not here, but I'm gonna help him!" he exclaimed excitedly. He turned around to tell the boy to come down again, but he wasn't there anymore. A look of confusion came over his young face as he started look around for the boy.

"Mommy, where'd he go?" His mother smiled at him sadly before she scooped him up in her arms and hugged him close.

"I, I think he is with his mommy now, koi. Come, let get some dinner."

It wasn't until his mother was on her deathbed three years later that she finally told him the truth. She had been able to see ghosts as well. Her abilities had declined over the years, so she didn't see them very often as an adult; only when a spirit had a tremendous spiritual energy would they manifest in front of her. Her mother and her grandmother had had the same abilities, but she had hoped that since she had a son that he would not inherit her powers, but apparently she'd been wrong.

She died, and his beatings increased ten times over.

In his own, twisted, fucked up way, his father had loved his mother more then anything else in the world; including his son.

He had found a way to take everything out on him no matter what it was. Any and every mess was his fault; if there wasn't any beer in the fridge it was his fault, if his father got fired from another job, somehow it was his fault.

Today he had had the audacity to ask for extra allowance money, so he could fix the radiator in is car faster. You would have thought that he had told the old man to suck his dick.

As much as he would like too, he knew better then that. He would hold his tongue until he was eighteen. In fact he'd probably hold his tongue forever to ensure that he made it out of this hellhole alive. With his luck if he told his old man off on his birthday that would be the day he killed him.

No, he wouldn't say a word to him. On midnight on his eighteenth birthday, a little under six months from now, he would just open his bedroom window and leave. He would slowly remove the things he wanted from his room the month before, a bag here, a box there, when his father was at work. He would store them at Goku's house. The old man had never bothered to learn where his son's best friend lived, and it worked out in his favor, cause he would have nowhere to look for him, if he even bothered. He prayed he did not.

His attention was turned back to the blue-eyed beauty in front of him. His hand looked as if it was an inch inside her cheek, so he moved it back a bit, giving it the appearance of resting on it instead. She moved both of her ghostly hands up to his, trying to cradle it within them, but all she could do was hold them there, making it look as if she held him.

It was times like this he felt like crying. He never cried out, never shed a tear whenever his father beat him into the ground. He had hardly cried when his mother died, only twice at night when he was alone.

But this, not being able to touch the one he loved was almost more then he could bear. He felt his eyes start to burn and he furiously blinked his eyelids to stop the tears; but it was too late. She had seen the look in his eyes and she started to cry harder, stomping her foot like a spoiled brat. It didn't make a difference, because she couldn't make any noise.

In all the time she had been with him, she had never uttered a sound. She had tried talking him, but nothing came out when she moved her lips. He had become quite good at reading her lips, but to this day he still didn't know her name; she wouldn't tell him.

It was still strange to him sometimes. He was completely in love with a girl he had never had a conversation with, and he didn't even know her name.

A tear finally made its way down his cheek, and she cried harder.

"Please, please stop. I hate seeing you like this. I'll be out of here soon and then there will be no reason for you to cry anymore." She nodded her head and moved her hands to cover her face. Her chest was heaving with the effort to stop crying. He imagined that if he could hear her, the sound would break his heart.

She started to fade a little then, like she was going to leave and he panicked.

"No! No, don't go. Please, just stay here with me for a few minutes." She moved her hands to look at him and nodded after a minute. She stuck her nose inside the top of the light yellow summer dress she wore and blew her nose in it. He smirked at her.

"You do realize how disgusting that is, right?" A flash of anger spread across her face as she flailed her arms in the air. He could read her lips perfectly.

_"Who cares? I'm dead! My snot's not real."_ His smirk turned into a sad smile.

"You're real to me." He almost regretted his words when she looked like she was about to cry again, but she pulled herself together and motioned for him to lie down. He was feeling tired, he guessed it must have shown.

He moved over to the bed and lay down on his back, not caring if he got blood on his sheets. She followed him and laid next to him, placing her arm across his chest.

He still couldn't feel her.

"Don't you get tired from holding your arm up like that?" he asked after a few minutes. She shook her head.

_"I'm dead, I don't feel anything,"_ she mouthed. He nodded and closed his eyes, trying to see if he could get some sleep, but his mind was racing ninety miles an hour.

One thought after another assaulted his mind, until finally he settled on thinking about her; his blue haired, blue-eyed love.

The first time he saw her, she was standing on the street corner about a block away from his school. He had been walking to school that morning with Goku, Krillin and Jin, three friends from his small group. He tried not to notice her at first. His friends didn't know anything about his ability to see the dead, not even Goku, but the look of anguish on her face had made it impossible to ignore her.

"Whoh! Dude look at that, someone wrapped their car around that poll." He looked passed the girl to where Krillin was pointing and saw the wreck. A dark blue SUV had indeed smashed into the light poll across the street. Whoever it was must have been going way too fast, because the poll dug all the way into the front seats. There was no way anyone could have survived that crash.

Just then they heard a woman screaming. She ran towards the car but she was held back by a police officer. Vegeta could hear the sound of her cries from across the street.

"My baby! My baby!"

"Oh, God," he heard Jin say next to him. Next to the mangled SUV was a coroners truck, and it was loading a body bag. Vegeta turned his attention to the blue haired girl. She was looking at the woman and crying.

"Her mother." He heard himself whisper. The others in his group hadn't heard him, but somehow she did. She turned those anguish filled, piercing eyes on him, and his life changed forever. Something in his chest popped, and he no longer felt connected to the ground. He needed to get out of there and he needed to do it fast.

He turned from the scene and fled to school, his friends yelling at him to wait for them.

Usually if a soul stayed behind on earth they haunted the place they had passed away at, or maybe a loved one. He had never seen a ghost just wonder around or follow a random person before, but that night as he walked home from school, she followed him.

For days he tried speaking to her to get her to cross over, but she could not speak. The conversations were one-sided and the harder he tried to get her to go into the light the more she showed up around him. She would be in his room when he got home, or she would be in class with him, watching him take a test.

She sometimes helped him by pointing out the right answers for him. At first he felt like he was cheating, but then he realized the higher his grades were the higher his chances were of getting a scholarship, and getting the fuck out of this town.

Point being, it don't matter where he went, she was there.

It annoyed him to no end at first. He would yell at her and say cruel, horrible things to her to make her go away; but she wouldn't. She would get angry sometimes, other times she would cry, but she never left him, not even in his most humiliating moments.

The first time she watched his father beat him bloody he wanted to crawl in a hole and die. As he tried to shield his head from the worst of the attack, he saw her screaming at his father, her little fists were trying to pound on the man, but they just passed right through him.

Vegeta senior didn't notice a thing.

She cried over him that night as he lay in bed. She was trying to speak to him again, but he had not mastered the art of lip reading as of yet, so he had no idea what it was. He couldn't stand the tears that rolled down her cheeks, so in his battered state he had tried to brush them away, only to have his hand pass through her.

For the first time since his mother's death, he had cried.

As the months and years started to pass, he learned a lot about his blue haired angel, despite her not being able to talk. He learned she had been twenty when she died in that crash, so she was almost six years older then him. But he reasoned that since ghosts didn't age, he would soon be older then her. She had been on her way to her first day on a new job, working at the elementary school down the street from his school. A ball had bounced out into the middle of the road with a girl running after it, she had swerved to avoid hitting her, but instead of pressing on the breaks like she had intended she stomped down on the accelerator, ramming herself into the light poll. She left behind only a mother and father, she had no other family to speak of, and she cried sometimes because of it.

She said when she left him she went to see them. She felt so guilty leaving them all alone, but she said that lately they had been doing better with her loss. She wanted them to live out the rest of their lives happily, but she couldn't wait to be able to speak to them again once they did cross over. He had made a point of telling her that if they crossed over that she would not see them again until she did the same. She told him that she would one day, but for now she had to stick around. For what she never told him, but he was glad all the same.

He was being so selfish, but he didn't want her to leave him alone.

The first time he told her he loved her she had cried, but this time it was happy tears she mouthed that she loved him too, and that she would wait for an eternity for him. He vowed that he would never love another, and that he would live out the rest of his days on earth alone, until he could be with her. She had protested at first, saying that he deserved to be happy in life, but he swore that he would never be happy without her. He refused to settle for anyone else; if he couldn't have her, then he would have no one.

He tried once more that day to coax her name out of her, but she just shook her head and smiled.

_My parents were, are, special, and they have a unique outlook on life. You'll find out my name once we can have a real conversation. _He didn't like it, but he respected her wishes, and he never asked her again.

It was days like today that made him want to ask her once more, but he wouldn't. He opened his eyes and turned his head to the side to see her watching him. She mouthed 'I love you' to him, and he returned her feelings.

It was not long afterwards that the darkness took over him.

/

The next six months seemed to fly by in a blur, and the next thing he knew it was already December eighth, the day before his eighteenth birthday.

Like he had promised himself, he had started getting his stuff out of the house little by little and to Goku's. He hadn't been taking anything big, nothing that would alert the old man to what he was doing, just small things. Like clothes, books and sentimental items, like his mothers jewelry, and gifts from his friends on his birthday and Christmas. He had decided to take his mother jewelry last, so that his father wouldn't know it was missing until it was too late.

That night he stood in his father's bedroom and held his mothers engagement ring in his hand when she showed up. He could feel her next to him.

"You don't know how badly I wish to slip this on your finger." He whispered to her, finally looking up at her.

What he saw made his heart stop.

She looked absolutely horrified, and she had a right to be; his father was standing directly behind her, beer in his hand and a scowl on his face.

"Who the fuck are you talking to, boy? And why are you in my room?" He hadn't even heard him come home. He was supposed to be working a double that day and he shouldn't have been home until at lest ten, giving Vegeta the excuse of being in bed. Once his father had retired for the night, he would leave out the window and never look back.

Now his plan was ruined.

"No one. Um, what are you doing home so early dad? I thought you were working a double." Vegeta senior eyed him up and down from behind the beer can he had lifted to his face. He wiped his lips off on the back of his hand before taking a step towards his son. Vegeta took an involuntary step back.

She was next to him yelling, but he dared not remove his eyes from the man in front of him to read her lips. That would be a very unwise move on his part.

"What the fuck are you doing with your mothers jewelry, boy? You planning on hocking it or something?"

"No! I mean, no dad, I was just looking at it. I, I'm having trouble remembering her, and I thought maybe seeing this would help." His father eyed him again for a minute before setting his beer down on the dresser. He stepped up to the small wooden jewelry box he has sitting on the dresser and lifted it. He turned it from side to side, seemingly inspecting it, before he turned to the side lightning fast and hit Vegeta in the face with it as hard as he could. He sent his son flying to the floor, and before he had even fully fell down he had brought his steel-toed boot down and kicked him in the side.

"Do you think I'm fucking stupid, you little piece of shit!" he yelled as he kicked him again. "I've seen your stuff disappearing out the door! I've noticed how long its been taking you to get home. You plan on fucking leaving, and you were going to hock your mothers jewelry to get the money too do it!"

"Dad, no I swear! I wasn't going to sell moms stuff!" Vegeta tried desperately to clam his raging father as the boot came down on him again. His father was kicking him mercilessly, and he was sure something was broke then time. He was thinking a few ribs.

"I've fuckin given you a place to sleep, food on your table and a roof over your head. Hell I even bought you that damn car you wanted so bad, and this is how you repay me; by stealing your mothers jewelry and fucking leaving in the middle of the night? You ungrateful little fucking imp! I'm going to teach you a lesson you'll never forget!"

He kicked and kicked him until he couldn't feel anything anymore. He felt a crack and then nothing. Vegeta was sure the old man had broken his spine. He could see her there; she was kneeling down on the floor in front of him crying her pretty little eyes out, screaming at him again. All he could take out was 'I love you' as his eyes began to blur. She looked up above him and silently screamed, he turned his eyes upward to see what she was looking at.

The last thing he ever saw in this world was his father's boot coming down on his face.

/

He didn't hurt. He could feel, but there was no pain. He could feel a light breeze against his skin, and he could smell grass.

His eyes popped open and he was met with a blue sky. He sat up and looked around, there was nothing but one cherry blossom tree and grass, for as far as he could see.

"Where am I?" He saw a flash of yellow out of the corner of his eye and he turned his attention to the cherry tree. Standing underneath it was his love, looking more beautiful then he could remember. She smiled and started walking towards him the same time he started for her. They stopped about a foot away from each other. He remained silent, taking in the sight of her. Something was different about her, but he couldn't quite put his finger on what. A gust of wind blew around them, and he realized he could smell her perfume.

"Hello, Vegeta." Her voice. He had heard her. She could speak to him now. The shock on his face almost made her giggle, but she contained herself. Now was not the time.

He didn't say anything. He stared at her for a moment longer before he reached his hand up and slowly, like he was afraid, cupped her cheek.

He could feel her.

She reached her hands up to his, and cradled it to her cheek and smiled at him.

"We've been waiting to do this for awhile, huh?" she asked playfully.

He still said nothing. She was starting to worry that all of this had been too much on him, but he raised his other hand up to cradle her face between them, and she knew he would be okay. She moved her hands to his wrists and rubbed small circles on the inside on them with her thumb.

"Vegeta-" His lips cut her off.

Her lips, oh sweet Gods he could feel her lips. They were soft and warm, just like he always knew they would be.

He moved his hands from her face down to her back and pulled her closer to him. She wrapped her arms around his neck and clung to him for dear life. In his mind, nothing could be better then this moment.

They stayed like that for a while, touching and kissing; making up for time lost until she pulled away. He didn't let her go easily though; he kissed her cheeks and her eyes, her nose and her ear. He never wanted to remove his lips from her body.

"Vegeta-"

"Again." He spoke.

"What?" she breathed as he sucked lightly on her earlobe.

"Say my name again." he whispered in her ear.

"Vegeta. Vegeta, Vegeta." She whispered his name over and over again as he continued to assault her upper body with his lips. Through his hazy euphoria, he remembered something. He pulled back from her so he could look her in the eyes. He tucked a stray strand of hair behind her ear.

"What is your name?" She smiled shyly and looked down to her feet for a second before answering.

"It's, it's Bulma." He quirked an eyebrow at her and she laughed. He had never heard anything sweeter. "I told you my parents were special." He chuckled and shook his head.

"Who am I to judge? I'm named after food. Besides, I like your name. It's uniquely, you. Bulma." He said her name over and over again, just like she had done for him moments earlier, as he placed kisses all over her neck and shoulders.

"Vegeta, Vegeta listen. We have to talk and we don't have much time." He pulled back from her then, a look of panic plastered on his face. "Shh, no worries, my love. Everything is going to be okay."

"Bulma, what's going on? Where are we?" He asked looking around. He finally seemed to come out of the trance he had been put under once he laid eyes on her. He was now awake, but he still wouldn't let her go, in fact his grip on her tightened.

"We, we are dead, Vegeta," She said quietly. "You're so called father went out of control, he killed you, baby." It pained her to say those words, but it had to be done. She had wanted him to live a full, rich life before they were finally united, but she couldn't deny the bubble of happiness that was inside her now.

He looked thoughtful before replying. "I always knew that prick would end up killing me. And I was so close to getting out off that house. Just a few hours away."

"I know love, I know."

"But it doesn't matter now, we're together. I'd let him kill me a million times over if it meant that we could be together finally." She smiled and kissed him lightly before pulling back.

"Vegeta, don't panic and let me finish before you start, but, we aren't going to be together for much longer. No! I said let me finish," she said as he opened his mouth. The look of anguish in his eyes was almost too much to bear. "Vegeta, we are being reincarnated. We were never supposed to die in our last lives."

"How do you know this?"

"After I died that day, after you left to get to school, a messenger showed up to me. He told me that I was never supposed to die in that crash, and that a few things had gotten messed up because of it. He didn't tell me what; all he told me at the time was that I had to stick with you, no matter what happened. I had to be with you. After you died tonight, that same messenger brought me here. He told me what was going to happen to us and said that we could have a little bit of time to ourselves. But, he's coming back, and he is going to place us in our new bodies."

"No." He shook his head and pulled her closer, burring his face in her blue tresses. "No, I've finally got you in my arms and I won't lose you. My life was nothing but one fucked up ride after another, and the only thing that kept me sane was you. Now that I finally have you, I will never let you go."

"Vegeta, you won't lose me," She said softly. "Vegeta listen. Like I said I was never supposed to die. They don't know why I did it, but when I pressed down on the accelerator I changed a lot of stuff that was supposed to happen. I was almost six years older then you, but we were supposed to meet and fall in love anyway. We are soul mates, baby. One can't live without the other, but there were still a few things on Earth that you needed to do, so they made sure I stayed with you so you could bare life for a bit longer."

"The first day I saw you-"

"You felt that too then, right? The popping?" He nodded. "That was our bond on Earth breaking. Our souls are still connected, but with me no longer living, there was nothing left to bond our physical bodies. They were going to have you die in some sort of accident, but like I said the higher-ups said you still had a few things to do first. I know it was hard, but being able to see me everyday kept you from going insane, literally. But you completed everything you needed to do in that life, so we are getting another chance."

"What did I need to complete?" he asked. He sat back down in the grass and pulled her down on top of him so that she was straddling him, and he nuzzled his face against her chest. There was nothing sexual about the act. He was taking and giving comfort to his soul mate. After all these years of not being able to touch each other, then being told they were only allowed a short time together; the Gods were cruel.

"They never told me. Apparently it works on a need to know bases, and that I didn't need to know. But they did tell me that there were things we needed to do together on Earth that we never got a chance to, so they are reincarnating us to do them. The massager said that the Gods plans had been pushed back, but they still needed to be completed, so you and I are going back to the land of the living. But this time they are going to keep a closer eye on us. We're going to be together again, Vegeta." She kissed his forehead and lightly stroked his hair, waiting for him to say something.

He closed his eyes and breathed in her scent, trying to calm his beating heart. Yes, he would love another chance with her in life; but the thought of being apart from her for any amount of time brought a pain to his chest like nothing he had ever felt before.

He supposed that there was nothing he could do about it. If the Gods were going to reincarnate them, he couldn't stop them, but he still held onto her for dear life.

They sat there like that for a long time, before they started to feel each other fading away. For once he did not panic, he looked her calmly in the eye then kissed her.

"I love you, Bulma. I will wait for you."

"And I love you, Vegeta. We will be together again soon." She disappeared from his sight, then, there was nothing.

/

**19 Years later.**

_Fuck_! He was late for his first day as a college student, how fucking wonderful was that? His alarm never went off, and it was only when his little brother had called his cell did he wake up.

_Fan-fucking-tastic, Vegeta, you sure know how to make an entrance._ he thought as he walked through the door to the classroom. Every head in there turned to look at him. All he wanted to do at that moment was crawl in a hole and die; he HATED being the center of attention.

"Ah, Ouji-san I presume? Since your name is the only one without a check mark next to it." The Professor asked, making a few of the other students laugh.

"Yes. I'm sorry, it won't happen again."

"Very well, we just got started anyway, so you haven't missed anything. Take a seat lets start again shall we?" He turned back to the black bored behind him and Vegeta sat down in the first available seat he found. He dug through his backpack for his pencil and notebook, but his pencil slipped from his grasp and fell to the floor. He went to reach for it, but a small, delicate looking hand beat him to it. He looked up to say thanks, and his heart stopped for a second.

She was absolutely beautiful; bright blue eyes and hair that matched. Something in his chest expanded and he almost couldn't breath. She was…

"Here you go." She said handing him his pencil. He took it without taking his eyes off her. Much to his pleasure he notice that she seemed to be breathing as hard as he was.

"Thank you. I'm Vegeta, by the way."

"Bulma, my name is Bulma."

/

**God that has to be the saddest thing I've ever written. I don't know where this came from, but this idea hit me so freaking hard I sat down and wrote it in one day! Geez, talk about weird. **

**But look, if you guys are aware of child abuse taking place, you should call someone about it. I killed me doing that to poor Veggie, but there are REAL kids suffering like this every day. A phone call could help. **

**Anyway, please leave a review and tell me what you think! **


End file.
